captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Toho Academy middle school
東邦学園中等部 |image= Toho ep46 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (東邦学園中等部, toho gakuen chūtōbu), commonly known as Toho Academy, is a top-class academy with the elite football clubs in middle/high school, and university football levels. Description was the school were Kojiro Hyuga obtained his scholarship. After Kojiro's entry, his old teammates Ken Wakashimazu and Takeshi Sawada were also accepted. These members —as part of the Golden Age— were the first to achieve a V-1 championship in Toho's minor school category. Kojiro Hyuga was the "de facto captain" despite not wearing the captain armband. Uniforms Manga: *'Home': Black shirt with white sleeves and black shoulder stripes, black shorts with white stripes and black socks with black stripes. *'Keeper': The keeper version is a white chest with pink (red in the manga Tatakae Dream Team) shoulder and arms jersey and a Toho kanji in red, with red trousers and white socks. Anime: *'1983 anime:' **'Home': Navy blue shirt with sky blue sleeves and wide navy blue shoulder stripe, with a red "T" as emblem; navy blue shorts and sky blue socks. **'Keeper': A silver chest with red shoulder and arms jersey, white "T" emblem; red trousers with a silver stripe on each side and silver socks. **'Tracksuit': Hyuga's tracksuit is plain green with forest green chest and sleeves and green hoops on the sleeves and forest green pants. Toho's tracksuit has a crimson recolored version with red chest and sleeves. *'2001 anime:' **'Home': Black shirt with white sleeves and two black shoulder stripes; black shorts with white stripes, white "TG" (standing for Toho Gakuen) emblem and black socks with black stripes. **'Keeper': White jersey with yellow sleeves and shoulders and black "TG" emblem; black trousers with one white stripe on each side and white socks. *'2018 anime' **'Home': Similar to the manga version, except that the uniform is jet black colored not pure black in the base color, and with grey socks. **'Keeper': Ghost white jersey and dark pink sleeves and back number uniform, the Toho Kanji are in black, red pants and black gloves with red trim and white palms. **'Tracksuit': Black jacket with two horizontal white stripes on chest, and black pants. Results Previous tournaments 14th National middle school tournament *''Final'' ● Toho 1 - 2 Nankatsu ○ 15th National middle school tournament *''Final'' ● Toho 0 - 1 Nankatsu ○ '16th National middle school tournament' Tokyo prefecture tournament *''round'' ○ Toho defeated Ishidatesan ● *''Final'' ○ Toho 3 - 2 Musashi ● Final tournament *''round'' ○ Toho 4 - 0 Matsukami ● *''round'' ○ Toho 8 - 0 Konishi ● *''round'' ○ Toho 3 - 0 Myoko ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Toho 3 - 0 Chubu ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Toho 2 - 1 Meiwa Higashi ● *''Final'' Δ Toho 4 - 4 Nankatsu Δ (aet) Squad Personnel *Coach Makoto Kitazume 22px|border *Principal Naoki Mizawa 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= VO_21.jpg|Hyuga VS Tsubasa VO_23.jpg|Wakashimazu & Hyuga VS Tsubasa Hyuga_profile_Netto_Special.jpg|Kojiro Hyuga |-|1983= Toho Academy (1983) 1.jpg|Toho Kitazume and Hyuga (benched).jpg|Hyuga & Coach Kitazume Sorimachi.jpg|Sorimachi & Shimano Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's dribble Kojiro ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyuga leading the team from the bench Hiromichi Hori ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Takeshi vs Hori Toho Academy (1983) 2.jpg Toho Middle School (CT).jpg|Before the finals Kojiro ep108 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro as returning captain Hyuga and Takeshi (CT).jpg|Toho combi Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Straight Line Dribble Kojiro (CT) 2.jpg|Hyuga, fierce tiger Koike vs Nagano (CT).jpg|Koike vs Nagano |-|1983 (2)= Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro shots to the air Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 3.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 4.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 5.jpg|Kojiro's somersault Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 6.jpg Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 8.jpg|The shot sends Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Final duel with Tsubasa Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions Keepers ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu as Japan Jr. candidate Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Takeshi & Koike as Japan Jr. candidates Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Sorimachi as Japan Jr. candidates |-|SCT, film= Koike_(SCT).jpg|'Koikes Strong tackle Nankatsu (SCT) 2.jpg|'Koike'' vs Tsubasa Coach Kitazume (Film 2) 1.jpg|Film 2 |-|J= Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|2001= Toho_MS_(2001).jpg|As Toho Academy MS captain Sorimachi Toho (2001).jpg|Sorimachi Toho.jpg|Hyuga & Takeshi Kojiro Toho (2001).png|In Toho Academy MS 1211422634_f.jpg|Takeshi (Toho) Toho ep17 (2001).jpg|Wakashimazu, Takeshi, Sorimachi Wakashimazu ep20 (2001) 1.png|Wakashimazu, Sorimachi Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot Heel Lift ep18 (2001) 2.jpg Heel Lift ep18 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro countering the Heel Lift Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 4.jpg|Facing the Miracle Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 5.jpg Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 4.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 5.jpg|Overhead Tiger Toho Nankatsu Winners ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Winners of the 16th National tournament |-|2018= Toho ep32 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho Academy Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Wakashimazu Kojiro Chokusen Teki ep33 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Straight Line Dribble Toho ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Takeshi, Koike, Kawabe & Shimano Kojiro Wakashimazu ep33 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro reprimanded by Kozo Kira Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 0.jpg|Tiger Shot from the bench Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot Toho ep37 (2018) 1.jpg|The squad w/o Kojiro Best Four ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Best Four (National tournament) Best Four ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Toho Kojiro ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro benched on the match against Meiwa Higashi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 2.jpg|Sawaki vs Takeshi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 4.jpg|Takeshi's interception Meiwa Higashi offensive (2018) 1.jpg|Ishii attempting to score Kojiro ep46 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro begging Makoto Kitazume Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Toho squad begging on behalf of Kojiro Toho ep46 (2018) 2.jpg Toho ep46 (2018) 3.jpg|Makoto Kitazume reading Kozo Kira's letter Kojiro Tsubasa ep47 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Kojiro Jumping Header ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Jumping Header Wakashimazu ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu telling about his injury Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 2.jpg Heel lift ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa attempting to trick Kojiro Heel lift ep48 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro counters the Heel Lift Toho combi ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Sorimachi & Takeshi One-Two Toho combi ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro & Takeshi One-Two Kojiro ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Toho Fierce Tiger's raw force Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro's Tiger Shot Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's countering Kojiro's shot Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Counter Drive Shot Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa injured by the Tiger Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep50 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep50 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's Long Shot Wakashimazu ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Shuto Defense Kojiro ep50 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro & Wakashimazu stopping Tsubasa's counter shot Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Sliding Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Sliding Tiger Shot Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro attempting to score Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Tiger Shot blocked by defenders Kojiro ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro discouraged Wakashimazu ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's interception Wakashimazu ep51 (2018) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu's cross Kojiro ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Toho ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro remembering his family and comrades Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 5.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro now on par with Tsubasa Toho ep52 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa attempts to block the Tiger Shot Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's header Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Drive Shot Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 3.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|The match ends Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Both captains exchanging jerseys Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Both captains holding the flag Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa Toho ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho V1 champion Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa, pillars of Japan Toho ep49 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep52 (2018) 3.jpg |-|Art= Toho_MS_(DT).png|Toho Meiwa_Higashi.png|Toho vs Meiwa Higashi Tsubasa Kojiro champions (DT).png|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|Manga= Toho vs Chubu (BF).jpg|Toho vs Chubu MS Toho ch70 (CT) 1.jpg|Sorimachi / Sawada One-Two Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg|Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot |-|Game= Musashi Toho (GNK) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki Nankatsu Toho (MCD) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa (MCD) Hyuga (MCD) 2.png|Straight Line Dribble Toho (MCD) 1.png|Toho Hyuga (MCD) 3.png|Hyuga Toho (MCD) 2.png Toho (MCD) 4.png Toho Combi (MCD) 1.png|Toho Combi Tiger Shot (MCD) 1.png|Tiger Shot Hyuga (MCD) 3.png|Hyuga & Sawada Wakashimazu (MCD) 1.png|Wakashimazu Wakashimazu (MCD) 2.png|Triangle Jump Wakashimazu (MCD) 3.png|Triangle Jump Wakashimazu (MCD) 4.png|Wakashimazu vs Tsubasa Sawada (MCD) 1.png|Sawada & Matsumoto Sawada (MCD) 2.png|Sawada Toho Combi (MCD) 2.png|Toho One-Two Sorimachi (MCD) 2.png|Dribble Sorimachi (MCD) 3.png|Diving Header Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats Category:Middle school teams